It Was Inevitable
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Sameen looked intently into Root's eyes and adamantly stated, "Only this time."


**It Was Inevitable**

The sparse room of Sameen Shaw was unsurprising as Root meandered around, looking at the guns she had on spread out on the table and the small stack of dishes in the sink. She heard the shower going in the bathroom when she broke in and smiled at her impeccable timing. She continued to slowly walk around the small studio flat. Root considering whether or not she liked this apartment or the last one. The one she kidnapped the ex-government agent from, before she heard the shower turn off. She could almost imagine the look on Sameen's face. The reality would be much better. Her purpose here was the task the machine assigned the both of them, however the mission wasn't until tomorrow and it was a rare thing for the computer hacker to have free time. Hands behind her back, she finally stopped her slow pace next to the queen-sized bed. An unnecessarily big bed for such a small apartment. The door opened.

Sam walked out, drying her hair with a small towel before she noticed Root in front of her. She stopped all movement, surprise overtaking her. She blinked once, the thought of shooting her briefly crossing her mind before she got over the shock. Root took the time to appreciate the other woman's body, Sameen only wearing a tank top and short men's boxer shorts.

"What the hell are you doing here, Root?" Sameen asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg. Her expression showing one of annoyance now. The brunette gave her sweet smile in response.

"I wanted to see you, darling," she replied, before walking towards the smaller woman. Sameen didn't move and her expression didn't change but her body did tense as the other woman approached.

"Oh please, skip the foreplay. What do you want?" the ex-agent demanded gruffly, throwing the small towel into the bathroom as she walking toward the small kitchen counter. If she had to deal with Root right now, she was going to pour herself a drink. It wasn't the top shelf ambrosia Finch had in his safehouse, but it got the job done. The taller woman wasn't the least bit discouraged and followed Sameen.

"Mind if I have one?" Root asked casually, standing directly behind the other woman. Sameen was already in the process of pouring her company drink and turned around to hand it to her. The hacker's proximity to her was a little closer than she anticipated but at this point, it didn't surprise her. Root accepted the drink and took a sip.

"You didn't answer my question," Shaw said, gulping the liquid before grabbing the bottle and pouring herself another one. Root, still smiling coyly, watched as the smaller woman poured herself another one. The hacker turned around and walked a few steps away from the other woman before turning around again.

"She has another mission for us," Root answered. Sameen nodded, "Of course she does," she muttered to herself before drinking the rest of the liquid, enjoying the taste and the burn as it traveled down her throat.

"What's the mission?" the ex-agent asked, looking at Root expressionless and waiting for an answer. Root's smile turned into a grin, "What's the hurry, sweetie? Mission isn't until tomorrow," she answered. Shaw continued to look at Root, but her eyebrows were raised a little and the silence was a little awkward as Root waited for her to say something.

"You couldn't call?" Shaw asked, but instantly knew her mistake in saying that. Root stepped closer towards the other woman, closer than before and her grin became wider. She put her glass down behind Sameen, before taking the other woman's cup and putting it next to her. Their bodies incredibly close but not touching. Shaw considered moving or pushing the other woman away but knew that no matter how she deflected the other woman's flirtation, it wouldn't deter her.

Root looked down into the smaller woman's dark eyes, her hands on either side of her on the counter. Her eyes flickered down to her lips, before looking back into her eyes and whispering, "I could have. But then I wouldn't have been able to do this," and leaned down to kiss her. Sameen didn't move at first, knowing the moment would come but didn't know how she felt about it at first. Sorting out the minuscule but growing feelings she was developing for not only Root, but everyone on the team.

Shaw opened her lips a little bit and Root took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss. Her hands sliding from the counter to Sam's hips and Sam's hands eventually landing on Root's waist. Lips moving in time with each other and tongues dancing, Shaw was a little surprised at how well Root could kiss. As Root's hand started to travel up the other woman's body, Sameen pulled away. She looked intently into Root's eyes and adamantly stated, "Only this time."

Root grinned and leaned in again, Shaw expecting it this time and kissing her back. Shaw's hands sliding under the leather jacket and underneath her tight black shirt. The kissing began to become more heated, more sloppy as they leaned into each other's bodies. Shaw pushed her all the back to her bed, some yards across from the kitchen counter. The jacket got lost along the way. Root sat down on the bed, looking up at her to-be lover, smiling as she bit her lip in anticipation. She pulled her shirt over head and Shaw leaned in between the hacker's legs to crash her lips with hers. Their bodies shifted so both were on the bed and as Sameen grinded her pelvis against her and placed wet, open mouthed kisses on the column of the other woman's long neck. Root's breathing became a little heavier as she felt the warm tingles of arousal spread from her core.

Root let out a surprised moan as she felt Shaw place a painful nip along her neck. Sam smirked at the sound emitted from the woman under her, as she continued to make her way down. She was at her collarbone before she stopped. Root looked at her, watching the ex-agent as she pulled out the drawer from the table beside them and pull out a knife. Root's eyebrows raised at the weapon and watched in excited anticipation as Sameen cut the bra that was in the the way of her desires. The hacker let out a chuckle as the other woman tore away the tattered undergarment and threw it aside. She placed her knife back on her desk before continuing on. Root bit her lip in anticipation.

Sameen kissed down the other woman's chest, teasingly licking the side of her breasts and blowing on her dusty pink nipples. She enjoyed seeing the way Root's chest rose and fell, borderline panting and waiting for her lips. Not to be too cruel, no matter how tempting, Shaw enveloped one nipple into her mouth. She carefully examined the other woman's expressions. The way her jaw fell open and her eyes rolled closed. The way her hands fisted in the sheets beneath them before entangling one of them in Sameen's dark hair. She continued to suckle and lick, feeling the flesh under her tongue harden. Noting the loud breath that escaped the other woman as she slowly swirled her tongue around.

She pulled away and slowly traveled to the other one, hovering over it. Root could feel her warm breath and not wanting to withstand the teasing she knew Shaw would not be able to resist, she forced her head down with the hand in her hair. She could feel the vibrations of Sameen's chuckle and she wanted her more. Her hips rising to feel her, every part of her body awaiting the pleasure to come.

Shaw continued down Root's flat abdomen, feeling the muscles flutter under her nips and kisses. Root was biting her lip, lifted herself on her elbows to watch as Sameen's deft fingers unbuttoned her pants. Shaw rose on her knees, pulling her pants down and the taller woman assisting her by bending her legs to get them off faster. The burning look they were giving each other only intensifying the already palpable sexual tension.

"You ready?" Sameen asked, her hands sliding up Root's inner thighs as she kneeled between her legs. Root gave her an eager smile, watching as the other woman leaned down. Licking her way down from under her navel to the top of her core. She suckled right above the clit at the top of her sex. Root bit her lip and her heavy breathing became panting as she waited in anticipation. Sameen hovered right over the other woman's sex before moving to suckle on her inner thighs. Root's hands fisting the sheets, clenching her jaw. Her patience was wearing thin but she allowed Sameen to tease. To have her fun for now. Shaw licked her outer lips, placing on kiss on top of it before hovering over it again and doing the same to the other inner thigh. Her hands slowly traveling up and down Root's long legs. Root let out a breath.

"Sameen," she growled, her tone clearly suggested a warning. Shaw smiled and bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, "Yes?" she asked coyly. Root gave her a tense smile and replied, "Stop being a tease, darling."

Shaw laughed, "But it's so much fun," she answered. Root gave her a stern glare and Sameen relented, "Okay okay," she whispered, still chuckling. Their eye contact was not broken as Sameen enveloped Root's already slightly engorged clit into her mouth and slipped in two fingers, making sure to curl them upwards. Root's mouth fell a little as she watched the smaller woman work. Shaw gently licked the around the clit, coaxing it out of its hood. Root let herself fall back onto the pillow and feel the way Shaw's tongue moved. Her hips rocking up and down with it. Shaw placed her other hand right below the other woman's abdomen and rubbed gently.

Her fingers trying to find the slightly different texture inside of the other woman as she curled them and moved them deeper. Her tongue feeling the fully engorged clit, suckled and slowly licked across it. Root's hips jerking a little at the sensation. She was clearly panting know, letting out a breathy moan when Sameen's tongue moved a particular way.

"Right, a little to the right, " she whispered, her hands grasping the bedsheets tighter and Sameen complied. Root's breathy moans became a little more frequent as Sameen gradually licked harder. Root's hips began to move a little faster, her back arching a little and the bedsheets no longer sufficed for her hands and moved to entangle themselves into Sameen's hair. Shaw licked faster, feeling her thighs beginning to quiver and her hands tightening their grip. Root bit her lip in an attempt not to moan loudly, but that failed as her breathy moans gradually became more vocal. She could feel her climax beginning to build and her hips rising up to meet Sam's tongue and put more pressure in the right place.

"Oh God," she moaned out. Sameen licked faster and harder, Root's climax rising higher.

"Right there, yes, yes, yes!" Root's moans becoming louder before the grip in Shaw's hair almost became unbearable and her thighs tensed but her hips continued to move and Root's moans began to become more high pitched.

Her body suddenly became limp as she plopped back onto the bed. Panting and removing her hands from Sameen's hair. Shaw placed a few kisses on her way back up to Root's lips.

"You have quite a mouth, Sameen," Root breathed out in between kisses. Shaw responded with a confidant chuckle, "So I've been told."

Root abruptly changed their positions, catching Shaw off-guard. Root comfortably straddled on top of Sameen, and slid the tank top over her body before leaning down to kiss her The kiss almost took Shaw's breath away as she felt Root's hands in hers and their fingers intertwine. The hacker slid their hands above Shaw's head. As they kissed, Root took out the handcuffs that she knew were in Shaw's drawer when she snooped earlier and clasped them around her wrists and around the headboard. The smaller woman pulled away and looked up.

"What the hell?" she asked, perplexed. Root gave a mischievous smile as Shaw glared at her, unamused.

"Karma's a bitch, sweetheart," the taller woman replied in her ear.

"Get these things off me or I'll make you pay," Shaw growled, yanking on the chains. Root laughed and answered, "I love it when you talk dirty."

She took in Sameen's earlobe into her mouth, suckling before making her way to her neck. Shaw's anger was quickly dissipating as she felt Root's hand slip into her shorts and a slide a finger through her slit before entering inside of her. Root looked into Sameen's eyes as she took her finger and slipped into into her mouth, suckling it and then slowly taking it out. Shaw, mesmerized, couldn't help but look at the gesture.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself. Root smiled and moved from her straddled position to making herself comfortable between Shaw's legs. She then leaned down to kiss the woman beneath her, not holding back as her tongue slid into her mouth. Shaw let out a breathy moan into the kiss and Root could hear her pull on the chain. The taller woman pulled away a bit and Shaw tried to lean up to follow.

"Take these handcuffs off, and maybe I'll let you live," Sameen whispered. Root chuckled and replied into her ear, "Sure, darling, just as soon as I make you come."

Shaw's eyes rolled back as she heard the words and felt Root's warm breath upon her ear. She could also feel her hands caressing her nipples, hardening them and the smaller woman bit her lip. The ex-agent underestimated the effect this woman had on her. Root moved down the woman's body and enveloped a brown nipple into her mouth. The flicking the already hardened flesh. As Sameen's back arched, Root caressed along her spine. Sending shivers and intensifying the waves of arousal tingling throughout her body.

Root made her way further down, kissing the inside of her thighs and nipping just above her sex. Sameen's hips bucked down but Root pulled away, "Ah, ah, ah, Sameen. You come when I say you can come."

Shaw let out a frustrated growl and pulled on her chains again.

"I'm seriously going to kill you after this," she muttered.

Root chuckled before enveloping Sameen's clit into her mouth. Shaw grabbed one the headboard and bit her lip, the anticipation making her wetter. Root slowly moved her tongue around her clit for a few moments before pulling away again. She slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them before sliding them out and then repeating the motion. She watched Shaw with a careful eye, moving her fingers around to find the spot inside of her that would drive her insane. And after a few moments, Sameen arched her back and a guttural moan escaped her throat despite biting her lip. Her hips began to buck a little as they moved with Root's rhythm. Root quickened her pace and licked a little faster, her jaw aching a little but it was well worth the sight.

Sameen's body continually moving, pulling her wrists down knowing it was futile to free herself from the handcuffs. Her hands holding onto the chains as she felt her climax coming and her eyes shut tight, her mouth falling open as she felt the peak of her orgasm washing over her.

"Fuck, right there!" she cried out, her toes curling and her hips bucking into the other woman's lips and fingers. Her head thrown back against the pillow and vaguely feeling the pain of her raw wrists. Root helped the smaller ride out her orgasm. Reveling in the way her thighs quivered and her hips riding her tongue and fingers. Sameen's body became slack, panting from how much her climax took from her. Root kissed her way back up to the ex-agent's lips.

"Looks like verbal foreplay isn't the only thing you're good at," Shaw whispered, her breath still heavy. The other woman chuckled at her comment before leaning down to kiss her again.

"You want to undo these goddamn handcuffs now?" Sameen asked.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Root whispered sultrily in her ear. Shaw growled, "No."

"I always knew bracelets looked good on you, Sameen," the hacker replied. This only elicited a frustrated growl.

"But I suppose I can allow you your freedom. Now that I know it's not just your hands that hold a special talent," Root said, getting the key from the drawer and undoing the handcuffs. Shaw rubbed her finally freed wrists, still glaring at the assailant above her.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd kill you," she said. Root grinned, both women knowing that was a feeble excuse. Shaw pushed the woman from between her legs and grabbed the sheets. Root was still smiling, looking at Sameen's long, dark hair before grabbing her side of the sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sameen awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating. The first thing she noticed was the lack of a body next to her, making her wonder for a split second whether or not last night was a dream or not. She reached for her phone and answered.<p>

"Hello, sweetie. Sleep well?" the hacker's voice confidently asking over the phone. Shaw rolled her eyes at both the pet name and her tone, "Root, it's too early in the morning for this," she replied.

"She has a job for us. Get dressed and I'll see you soon. And Sameen," Root said before leaving Shaw to get ready, "Last night was bound to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable."

Shaw heard the line go dead and put the phone dead before she could think of a witty retort. However, after a few moments, the corner of her lip twitched up and threatened a slight smile.


End file.
